liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Experiments/Gallery
Images relating to the experiments in general, as well as images of experiments whose identities have not been confirmed. Individual confirmed experiments, including screenshots of such, are not included here. Images of unseen experiments whose computer designs were shown can be found on the article for Jumba's Computer. For more images of experiments, please see the separate gallery pages of the individual experiments found throughout this wiki. General D-1000-293_57317.1327568010.1280.1280.jpg|Experiment artwork from Japan Group Shot.jpg|Pre-release artwork from Leroy & Stitch Groupphoto.jpg|Japanese puzzle art based on the family photo scene at the end of Leroy & Stitch 20070811_c2402ac833e3d4623fa6btlq13fXbtjH.jpg|Japanese computer desktop wallpaper Disney-Cartoons-New-Collection-Pictures-And-Wallpapers-For-Kids19.jpg|Early artwork of experiments and the Experiment Pod Container stitch-04.jpg|The Pelekai ʻohana with a small selection of experiments. stitch-the-movie-DI-05-DI-to-L10.jpg|Experiments causing a mess in the Pelekais' kitchen. Stitch cousin Infographic.jpg|Infographic Stitch and Experiments puzzle.jpg|Japanese jigsaw puzzle featuring Stitch, Jumba, Hämsterviel, and a number of experiments. Lilo & Stitch Hawaiian Market puzzle.jpg|Yanoman Lilo & Stitch Hawaiian Market jigsaw puzzle Lilo & Stitch The Series French 12 DVD set cover.jpg|''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' French DVD box set cover featuring rare official artwork of several experiments. Cousins List Disney Tsum Tsum - 1 to 9.png|Nine experiments as they appear as Tsums in Disney Tsum Tsum, during the January 2019 global "Stitch's Cousin Frenzy!" event. Cosuins List Disney Tsum Tsum - 10 to 18.png|Another nine experiments as they appear as Tsums in Disney Tsum Tsum from the same event. Experiment List.jpg|The end credits listing from Leroy & Stitch Experiment List2.jpg Unconfirmed experiments UnknownExperiments.jpg|Two unused experiment designs seen in the Lilo & Stitch DVD bonus feature game "Create Your Own Experiment"; Poxy can be seen on the right. Blakeg.png|A different-looking red version of the winged experiment from the aforementioned bonus feature game as seen in the Disney Adventures comics. 400Precious.jpg|An experiment with whose physical shape resembles Woody and body and eye coloration is similar to that of Link. Precious.jpg|The same yellow red-eyed experiment as seen in promotional artwork. 441 Choppers Scene.jpg|A large green Ankylosaurus/hippopotamus-like experiment with a big nose and mouth, two stubby antennae and a large, spiked beaver-like tail. vlcsnap-2012-07-10-15h41m21s150.png|The same green experiment can be seen playing bongos with its tail during the "Aloha ʻOe" concert in Leroy & Stitch. Unknowngreen3.jpg|The same green experiment as seen in promotional artwork. Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h04m08s119.png|A few unconfirmed experiments in one scene in Leroy & Stitch. Unknownblue2.jpg|A plump blue experiment in that scene. Unknownturqiouse-0.jpg|A turquoise experiment with markings on its face. Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png Vialet.jpg|A dark purple experiment with short antennae and a marking on its chest. Hamlette.jpg|A yellow experiment in Leroy & Stitch with blue eyes and an elongated face. Unknownpurple from Leroy & Stitch.jpg Unconfirmed Experiments panicking.jpg|Unknown experiments panicking in the Disney Adventures comics. Tippy.jpg|Tippy in the Disney Adventures comics Tippy2.jpg Experiment 531 and 625 (Blue).jpg|Unknown experiments, 531, and 625 (blue) Unconfirmed Experiments, 347, and 625 (Blue).jpg|Unknown experiments, 347, and 625 (blue) Jumba talking to Experiment 347.jpg|Jumba talking to Experiment 347 Misc Unknown Experiments and 625 (Blue).jpg|Unknown experiments in the Disney Adventures comics and 625 (blue) Experiment puzzle page.jpg|An old printout with some promotional games for Stitch! The Movie containing an unconfirmed experiment behind the surfboard between Kixx and Deforestator. Amnesio, Tank, Hunkahunka, Holio, Yang, Yaarp, and Spooky also appear. Category:Experiment galleries